The purpose of this project is to identify the genes responsible for different inherited retinal disorders in animal models and to establish the genetic relationship of these animal disorders to forms of human retinal degenerations and other conditions. "Reverse" genetic approaches are being applied to specific animal models of retinal dysfunction, including new methods for cloning regions associated with a mapped genetic disorder. Polymerase chain amplification methods are being used to evaluate interspecies differences in specific genetic transcripts. Genomic DNA is prepared for leukocyte nuclei of patients and appropriate family members with specific genetic retinal conditions. Linkage analysis of these samples uses random probes or candidate genes.